Silver Moon X
by Satanira
Summary: Chibi-Usa's rebellious daughter must save her father and her city from an evil with the power to cross space and time, and come to terms with her feelings for those around her at the same time. Rated for violence and language.
1. cHAptER onE

On that joyful day when Sailor ChibiMoon was born, Princess Serenity began to grow. Her love, Helios, returned to her after many years lost in space. The two were wedded, and Serenity bore a child, which they named Sentra. But Sentra's birth marked the continued aging of her grandparents, the rulers of Crystal Tokyo. Distracted by her parents' declining health, Serenity's attention was drawn from her infant daughter.

Now, Sentra is a rebellious 19-year-old. She does everything she can to disobey her mother, including taking a temporary job as a prostitute and getting several tattoos. On a peaceful day like any other, Crystal Tokyo is attacked. Sentra's overpowering love for her mother and father sends her unarmed into the very face of danger. Can Sentra save her parents? Will a new senshi be born? And who are these strange shadows attacking the Crystal Palace?

All this and more will be revealed, on Silver Moon X!

* * *

A bell rang mournfully from the highest tower of the Crystal Palace. Since the deaths of Neo-Queen Serenity and King Edymion ten years ago, even the birds of Crystal Tokyo seemed sad. Sentra, crown princess and heir to the Crystal throne, snorted from her perch in an oak.

"Ya'd think after ten years, things'd get a little happier around here." She said, jumping nimbly to the ground and walking away from the palace, running her fingers through her waist length white-streaked pink hair. "Hey, Jenna." She muttered in greeting to a short, slim girl with short green hair. "Can you believe my mother wanted me to go to court with her today?"

"Oh, you've got to be kidding, Sentra! Court? How much more boring can your ma be?"

Sentra snorted. "Wanna see if there's any business up on Rose?"

The two headed for the large street that housed most of the food shops. Halfway there, they were knocked to the ground by a tremendous explosion. The left wing of the Palace was on fire.

"Jesus Fucking Christ!" Sentra said. "What happened?"

In the eerie silence that had descended on the city, screams could be heard clearly from the Palace. Dark shadows darted here and there, trying to gain entrance.

Without realizing she had even moved, Sentra was running toward the Palace, pushing people and things out of her way. She had only one thought in her mind, one both natural and alien.

She had to get to her parents.

* * *

She reached her destination, only to find her way blocked by three of the writhing shadows.

-You are the princessss.- A voice hissed in her mind. -You musssst not live!-

The three dove toward her. They were thrown back by a barrier of blinding silver light, and Sentra continued her headlong flight through the Palace, calling at the top of her lungs.

"Mom! Dad! Where are you?" She passed the throne room, then skidded to a halt.

The vaulted chamber was a mess. Everything in it had been shredded, including the thrones and pillars. Sentra stood frozen in horror at the most grotesque part, the bodies of several courtiers sprawled across the marble floor.

"Oh no." She whispered softly.

Fear lending her strength, Sentra darted through the Palace in search of her parents.

* * *

She found Queen Serenity pinned under a collapsed table.

"Mom!" Sentra screamed, falling to her knees. She pushed ineffectually at the marble slab, trying to move it. "Don't worry, Mom. I'm gonna get you out of here. Just hold on."

Serenity stared up at her daughter, hardly believing what was happening.

"Sentra..."

"Don't talk right now, Mom. When I say go, get yourself out of there, okay?" Sentra wedged one of the table's legs under it, using the marble pole to lever the top up a few inches. "Now! Go!"

Serenity pulled herself out of harm's way just as the table leg broke and the slab slammed down, catching the edge of her dress.

"Are you okay, Mom?" Sentra asked, concern heavy in her voice.

"Yes, thanks to you. I was foolish to think myself safe because I was alone. They haven't hurt you, have they?" Serenity's voice held all the motherly concern Sentra had longed to hear through her lonely life, but she hardly noticed, already dragging her mother out of the room.

"We've got to find Dad! What if he's in trouble?"

* * *

"Haven't you found them yet?" Heklia roared, flinging a brass goblet across the room. "I need all three of them dead before I can take over this dimension! Is that clearly understood?"

-Yesss, Missstresss. We will obey.- The hissing voice of the Shadow Knight faded away as the demons fled their irate mistress.

Heklia had little tolerance for failure, and was never gentle, delighting in pain of any kind. "Stupid beasts." Heklia snarled lobbing a heavy vase the way of her goblet. The crash of broken pottery soothed her a little, and she smiled. "Soon, I will rule this planet. Then this universe will be mine. That's something you never could accomplish, isn't it, Father?"

She flashed a bone-chilling smile at a painting on the wall behind her throne. The man in it had long white hair, icy blue eyes, and a black crescent moon on his forehead. Ranged beneath the imposing man were the members of the original Nemesis Court.

"No, Father, not even with Prince Diamond and all his minions were you able to defeat this Sailor Moon. You did not choose your servants wisely. 'Wiseman', you called yourself, and yet you couldn't beat a few girls. I was truly disappointed in you, Father. I thought better of you. C'mere, Elsa."

Heklia turned to the shadow behind her throne, clicking her tongue. A huge snake slithered into the light and up her legs, winding herself around her torso.

"Why must one hang the image of one long dead upon the walls of one's palace?" Elsa asked in the lisping language of the snakes, flaring her hood in distaste.

"It is customary to leave portraits of one's ancestors about for one's underlings to view." Heklia answered in the same tongue, scratching Elsa's chin absently. "Although one has thought of putting one's own image in the place of one's sire." She switched to human speech, which Elsa understood but could not speak. "Would that please you? A picture of us on the wall? You, in all your reptilian glory, wrapped around me as you are now, and me in my battle armor, imposing and fear-inspiring. None could stand before us then; all would kneel. And all the ones that show their fright can go to feed the little ones hardening in the fire pit."

"It is tempting." Elsa replied, rearing up to inspect the painting closely. "One has some difficulties feeding one's young in these barren lands. And one does possess a measure of vanity. Perhaps one finds your idea something to consider. May one attend to one's eggs now?"

"Of course, Elsa dear. They are near hatching, and need you there. Do you consent to a Bonding with this clutch?"

"Yes." Elsa bowed briefly and made her way out of the room.

Heklia watched her go, then turned to the smaller painting fitted to the back of her throne. It showed Neo-Queen Serenity the Second, King Helios, and the rebellious Princess Sentra, scowling for all she was worth.

"I'm going to grind the three of you into the dust." She said, grinning ferally at the painting. "All you own and all you love will be mine."

* * *

Sentra and Serenity ran through the wrecked palace, searching for Helios. They stopped to help whenever they could, but no one ever asked them to stay after seeing the half fearful, half hopeful look on Sentra's face. But the king was nowhere to be found.

"Where haven't we looked yet?" Serenity asked, brushing dirty pink bangs out of her eyes. "He has to be somewhere. He's not dead. He can't be. Can he?"

"Don't even think that, Mom! You'd know if he was dead, and so would I! C'mon. If we can't find him, maybe Pluto can!" Sentra turned toward the center of the palace and the Gates of Time. "Granddad once told me a long time ago that you and Pluto were very close when you were young-looking. She's connected to this family."

"How much time did you spend with my parents?" Serenity asked, running alongside Sentra. "I don't remember ever seeing you near them." Serenity paused, then smiled sadly. "But I never really paid much attention to you, did I?"

"Forget it, Ma. You had other things on your mind. But Granddad and Grandma knew it and tried to make up for it. They told me everything about you and themselves. If Pluto's as close to the family as Granddad said she is, she'll probably know where Dad is."

"I suppose you're right. Let's go."

* * *

When the two reached the Gates of Time, Pluto was there, waiting for them.

"Do you know what's happening in the palace?" Serenity asked after a brief hug.

"Yes." Pluto said, nodding. "And I know why you are here. I am pleased that you place so much trust in me based on the words of your late grandfather. And If I am uninterrupted, then I may be able to locate King Helios."

"Don't tell me someone else is trying to travel through time!" Serenity exclaimed, her eyes wide with worry.

"Doubt it." Sentra said, snorting contemptuously. "Not after everything that happened to the Dead Moon when they tried it. Now space is another matter entirely. Is that what's going on?"

"Very perceptive, your highness." Pluto said, smiling as she had at the young Serenity. "That is indeed the case. If one of you could guard the Gates for me, then I will be free to work with the other."

"I'll take the Gates." Serenity said. "I learned from Mama's mistakes and managed to retain most of my powers as a senshi. Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" Sailor Moon moved to take her place by the Gates while Sentra and Pluto moved to one side.

"What'm I supposed to do?" Sentra asked, sinking to the ground with Pluto. This was the first time she had met the emerald haired Guardian, and yet she felt as if they had known each other for years.

"Close your eyes and concentrate on your father."

"Yokey-doke." Sentra said. She did as she was told, conjuring up an image of her father as she had seen him that very morning, dressed for court. "How's that?"

"This will suffice." Pluto said. There was a moment of silence, in which the battle between Sailor Moon and the would-be dimension hoppers could be clearly heard.

Finally, Pluto said wearily, "He's out in the city. Your father felt it his responsibility to protect the citizens first. He is alive, but hurt."

"Where in the city? How fast can I get to him?"

"Calmly, princess. If you leave now, you will be slain before taking five steps."

Sentra's growing hope vanished, and she slumped over, almost as tired as Pluto seemed to be.

"So what the hell am I supposed to do?" She demanded angrily, grinding her teeth in frustration. "I have to find Dad! I just have to!"

* * *

Helios panted heavily, slamming into another wall. He leaned heavily against its crumbling support for a moment before pushing off again. The small child in his arms whimpered, and he forced a reassuring smile he didn't in the least feel onto his lips.

"Don't worry." He said, shifting the girl's weight. "I'm going to get you out of here, and then I'll get your brother. Okay?" The child managed a shaky nod. "Good. Now let's go."

Helios ducked behind a collapsed shop, glancing around for more of the shadowy attackers. Seeing none, he darted into the open and across the invisible line that marked the beginning of the 'safe' zone.

"You're safe now." He told the girl, gently handing her to an older refugee. "Fara will clean you up and feed you something while I get your brother for you."

Without another word, he spun on his heel and ran back into the burning remains of Crystal Tokyo. He wove his way back to the house where the girl had been holed up with her older brother and ducked in through a shattered window. He stood to find himself facing down a loaded plasma gun.

"Oh. It's only you." The boy behind the gun said, lowering it. "I take it you got Kika out?"

"Yes. She's safe now. Did you know your arm is bleeding?"

"Nope." The boy looked down at his forearm, which bore a long gash that, thankfully, ran down the back of his wrist.

Helios knelt in front of him, tearing a sleeve off his formal court dress.

"Hey, man! Those rags gotta be expensive! You sure you should be tearin 'em up like that?"

"You need a bandage more than I need a sleeve. Hold out your arm and let me wrap it up. We need to get out of here A.S.A.P."

"Whatever you say, boss-dude. My name's Ray." Ray held his arm out obediently, glancing around the shelter.

"Okay then, Ray. My name is Helios. Now that we're on a first-name basis, let's get you back with your sister."

* * *

"What should I _do_?" Sentra sobbed into Pluto's shoulder. "I mean, he's my dad! I can't just leave him all alone out there!"

"I know, young one." Pluto soothed, gently patting Sentra's back. It took her back to the days she'd spent with Serenity when she'd been small, in almost this exact position. "We may yet rescue him, if he takes no undue risk."

"But that's exactly what he _will_ do!" Sentra protested in a wail. "He'll do anything to help those people out there, and he'll wind up getting killed!"

"Don't cry, young princess." A new voice said, and a tiny, cold nose nudged Sentra's hand. "I'll help you find King Helios."

Sentra absently scooped up Diana, her mother's ageless gray cat, and held her against her chest. "What can we do, Diana?" She asked, scratching Diana behind her small ears. "We're just a girl and a cat."

"Your mother was just a girl when she went to the past and brought Sailor Moon to help save Queen Serenity the First." Pluto reminded her gently, helping her to her feet.

"You think we should go back and get Sailor Moon again?" Sentra asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Actually, no." Pluto said. "Sailor Moon would be of no help, because we already have a Sailor Moon here. Much like the Silver Imperium Crystals, they would simply cancel each other's powers. No, what we need is an entirely new senshi."

"And where do those come from? Is there one up on the moon?"

"Don't be sarcastic, dear." Sailor Moon said, tousling her daughter's hair. "The Gates are yours, Sailor Pluto."

"My thanks, your Majesty." Pluto said with a grave nod, standing. "What you and your daughter seek lies within the palace walls. I cannot tell you more."

"That's plenty, Puu." Sailor Moon said, smiling as Pluto cringed at the ancient nickname.

"Please, my queen." The emerald-haired beauty pleaded. "Never call me that again. I rather like you, and it would pain me greatly to have to kill you."

"Yes, Puu." Sailor Moon said absently. "Let's go, Sentra. We've got something to find, and time's running away on us."

"Okay." Sentra agreed reluctantly, still cradling Diana as she followed her mother back into the palace proper.

_Please don't do anything stupid, Dad._ She thought, hoping Helios might hear her and respect that wish.

* * *

_What do you think of that? Not too shabby, if I do say so myself._

_It's been quite a while since I last wrote a Sailor Moon fic. Huh. Maybe I'm reentering the fandom._


	2. CHapTEr tWO

To Elara- I'm glad you like it. Means I'm doing something right for once. As for the new scout, well, I can't say yet; that would be telling, after all. I love your name, by the way. Very poetic. May I use it? I'm going to. You'll be princess Jupiter for now, okay?

* * *

"Okay, not wanting to spoil your fun or anything, but what exactly are we looking for?" Sentra asked, following Serenity down a narrow, dimly-lit hall she hadn't known existed a few minutes ago.

"I'm not really sure myself." Serenity answered truthfully, glancing over her shoulder at her daughter. "But I do know it's somewhere in the subbasement, so that's where we're going." The queen paused long enough to punch in her personal security code and open the first door to the area below the palace, then continued. "I know you're going to feel ridiculous, but you'll have to take the lead. Go where your heart tells you."

"Where my heart tells me?" Sentra repeated, raising one eyebrow. "You're right; I'm going to feel like a horse wearing pants. But if it'll help, I guess I can manage."

"Good."

* * *

Heklia was steamed.

This _should_ have been easy. It _should_ have taken a, hour or two at the most. She _should_ be sitting on the Crystal Throne by now. But what should be and what is rarely coincide.

So instead, she was storming about her mansion, breaking whatever and whoever happened to catch her eye, all because Serenity and Sentra were hiding in their palace like cowards and Helios was nowhere to be found.

"You!" She said suddenly, spying a servant trying to edge around her. "Go to the council chamber, and bring someone with you. Now!"

Without a word, the servant scampered off towards the council chamber, which would be empty and cold at this time of day.

Her mood improving already, Heklia studied the glimmer of an idea that had begun forming in the back of her mind and she walked casually past the body of a slave she'd choked to death not ten minutes ago.

* * *

"There's no way we got everyone to safety." Helios said quietly, studying the flickering wreckage of what had been a hotel only that morning. "We couldn't have even gotten half."

"Your majesty-"

"Please don't call me that." Helios interrupted. "There is no royalty right now, just those of us trying to survive."

"Well… Helios, you can't make yourself responsible for rescuing every single last citizen in the city proper! No one can do that!"

"I know," The king answered, still staring into the fire that engulfed the city. "Has anyone gotten through to the other planets yet?"

"I managed to link with Jupiter." One of the men gathered in the large ballroom said, raising his hand. "But only long enough for a 'mayday.' Whoever's upstairs is scrambling our signals; we can't get around them for more than a few seconds at a time."

"A mayday is all we need." Helios reassured the man. "If Jupiter managed to grab our mayday, they'll pass it on to the others and mount an expedition. In the meantime, keep trying."

Those who had been attempting to hail Earth's allies nodded solemnly, turning back to their motley assortment of vidscreens, boosters, and odd pieces of machinery.

"Now we need to see what we can do about food."

* * *

"Mom?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Am I supposed to feel something pulling on me right now? Like there's a rope around my waist, and someone on the other end is tugging it?"

"Yes, dear,"

"Oh, good. For a second there, I thought maybe there was an invisible demon hugging me. We need to turn right up ahead."

"That's fine, dear."

"Good. Oh, and mom?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Stop calling me dear, okay?"

"Whatever you say, dear."

* * *

"Momma?" A small voice whispered, and something tugged on Queen Makoto's arm.

"Not now, honey," Makoto muttered, still half-asleep. "It's too early."

"Momma, what does 'may day' mean?"

Brought sharply awake, Makoto sat up, careful not to disturb her husband as she lifted their four-year-old daughter into her lap.

"Elara, darling, where did you hear that word?" She asked.

"On the screen Daddy gave me for my birthday. It went 'crackle, crackle, mayday!' and then it was quiet."

"Elara, dearheart, can Momma look at your screen for a minute?"

"Uh-huh." Elara agreed, wiggling her way to the floor and leading the queen of Jupiter down the hall. The night servants, used to their queen's absentminded ways, managed to find a robe for her before she'd gone more than a dozen steps. After all, it wasn't exactly common practice for women to wander the palace halls naked, no matter what planet you're from.

* * *

Heklia arrived in the council chamber to find two servant girls waiting for her.

With an inward smile that she would never show to anyone else, she closed the door, locked it, and moved around the table to where the servants stood.

"Thank you for coming, ladies," She said, stopping inches away and watching them squirm for a minute before continuing. "I have a very special job for the two of you. If my plan succeeds, you'll both be rewarded handsomely. Now, here's what I want you to do…"

* * *

_Oh, this chapter is short! But at least I finally got something up on the story! You have to love that!_

_Heklia's got a diabolical scheme cooked up for our heroes, and there's no telling what it is! I can hardly wait! What do you think she's planning?_

_Review!_


	3. ChaPTer THreE

_There seem to be no reviews to respond to this time around…

* * *

_

Princess Stephanie of Mars smacked the side of her tutor screen as hard as she could, trying to clear the thin film of static over her math lesson. The dark-haired preteen wasn't exactly fond of math, but the sooner she finished the lesson, the sooner she could get back to her garden, and the static was slowing her down.

"Come _on,_ damn you!" She growled, smacking the side of the screen again, causing the static to worsen for a moment before her advanced trigonometry formulas were replaced by a haggard, soot-streaked woman's face.

"Mayday!" The woman announced tiredly, but with great urgency behind her words. "Mayday! Earth is under attack! I repeat, Earth is-" The line was abruptly cut, returning the screen to lessons Stephanie couldn't possibly concentrate on now.

Instead, she scrambled to her feet; her loose red pants caught on her stool for a moment before she managed to yank them free and ran off in search of her mother.

* * *

Niku had been a servant in Heklia's entourage for as long as she could remember. She had always done exactly what she was told, never complained, and stayed out of Heklia's way. That was how she survived to the – relative – old age of 31. And now she had a chance to become more than a servant. Much more. 

Heklia's plan had been ingenious, to a point. The false personalities she'd implanted on Niku and her fellow servant were those of citizens of Crystal Tokyo. The two were supposed to infiltrate the secure base Helios had established just inside the palace grounds, gain the king's confidence somehow, and then dispose of him. How they accomplished that end was entirely up to them.

The false personalities were supposed to be absolute; Niku wasn't supposed to be able to think as her true self. But Niku was much more resourceful than she seemed, and she'd managed to retain some control over herself through the mental operation and her arrival in the outskirts of Crystal Tokyo.

This was her time to shine.

* * *

"Well, this is just great." Sentra commented sarcastically, staring at the mound of rubble blocking the hall in front of her. "This is the only way there, too, I just know it!" 

"Calm down, dear." Serenity said soothingly, stroking Sentra's hair with one hand. "We'll find a way. We always do."

Diana, who had followed the two faithfully through the subbasement without complaint, rested one paw on Sentra's calf, mewing encouragingly.

"Oh, Diana!" Sentra exclaimed, dropping to her knees and scooping the kitten up. "What would I do without you?"

"It's all right, Princess." Diana said quietly. "If you'd like, I could try to reach the other side for you. I can fit in the cracks."

"But-"

"I really can, Princess." Diana protested, wiggling out of Sentra's grasp and scampering over to the pile of debris. After only a moment of hesitation, jumped up to a small opening and wormed her way through.

* * *

"I made contact with Mars!" One of the communications experts announced, waving her thin hand over her head. "I reached the princess; she's responsible enough to take it straight to her mother!" 

"Good work." Helios told the woman, smiling gratefully. "Why don't you go get some rest? Let someone else take over this station."

"Yes, sir," She said wearily, standing and stumbling off in the direction of the bunks as another volunteer took her place.

Helios wandered over to the narrow windows that faced the city, staring moodily at the piles of ash and debris that had once been proud buildings.

Movement in the distance caught his eye; it looked for a moment like more of the shadow demons, but then dissolved into to human figures scrambling over the wreckage towards the palace.

Without thinking, Helios vaulted the deep sill, kicking the widow open and landing in a crouch outside. If they kept on their current course, they'd run right into those shadow demons.

Quickly, but mindful of the many dangers in his path, he made his way to the two, reaching them just before they stumbled onto the boundary between relative safety and almost certain death.

"Hey!" He whispered, managing to grab the one in the lead by the wrist. "Wait!"

The girl bit back a yelp, staring at his hand, but thankfully didn't scream.

"Please, ladies, come with me." Helios said quietly. "I'm afraid the enemy lies in that direction, and I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

* * *

"Mom!" Stephanie yelled, hitting the doors of her mother's dressing room at a dead run. 

The queen of Mars shrieked and dropped the bottle of perfume in her hands. It crashed to the imitation hardwood floor and shattered, soaking the front of her skirt.

"Stephanie!" Queen Rei wailed, staring in horror at the stain on her favorite dress. "Your father gave me that perfume! It was the only bottle I had left! There won't be another shipment for months!"

"Forget your stinking perfume, Mom!" Stephanie retorted, matching her mother glare for violet glare. "We've got bigger problems!"

Before she could say another word, the princess was bowled over and almost trampled by two palace guards and King Jedite.

"Honey, what's wrong?" The king asked, running over to his wife and checking her over for injuries. "Why did you scream?"

"I'm fine." Rei said calmly. "Our daughter surprised me, is all. I'm afraid I accidentally broke the perfume bottle you gave me for our anniversary."

"Well, that's okay." Jedite said. "I'll buy you another." He smiled and kissed her on the forehead before turning to his daughter. "Now, I'd like to know why you aren't in your lessons, young lady."

"That's what I was trying to tell Mom!" Stephanie protested, stamping one foot. "My tutor screen picked up a mayday from Earth!"

* * *

Sentra waited impatiently at the foot of the mountain of rubble for Diana to come back. Whether the cat found anything or not was irrelevant; Sentra was just worried about the fuzzball. 

"Diana is much older than she looks." Serenity remarked quietly, kneeling on the floor of the hallway. "She's older than I am, which is pretty damned old for a cat."

"I figured." Sentra said, smiling. "I wonder how Dad's doing."

"I'm sure he's fine, dear. My Helios can take care of himself."

"Yeah,"

Both fell silent, and the only sound was the slow, steady drip of water somewhere behind them. Then a slight scratching reached them, and a dirty, rumpled Diana poked her head into view, a large reddish crystal held firmly in her mouth.

* * *

"Marcus, get down from there." Queen Minako said calmly without turning around. Her ten-year-old son pouted but obeyed, sliding down the thick pillar he'd been climbing. 

"Ma, play with me." He demanded, widening his crystal blue eyes and striving to look pitiful.

"I'm busy, Marcus." Minako said gently, setting her pen down for a moment. "Why don't you go see if your father's back yet?"

"But I wanna play with you!" Marcus yelled, plopping down on the floor and glaring up at his mother.

"If you so much as _think_ of throwing a temper tantrum in my office, I will spank you myself and confine you to your room."

"But-"

"No buts, Marcus. I'm very-"

Minako's comm. crackled loudly, interrupting her and making both royals wince.

"Mayday!" A voice yelled on the other end of the line. "Mayday! Venus, this is Earth, and we are under attack! Requesting immediate assis-" The voice died as abruptly as it had come to life, leaving the two in stunned silence.

* * *

"Diana, you idiot!" Sentra yelled, picking the gray cat up and hugging her. "Never make me worry like that again, am I understood?" 

Diana's reply was too garbled to understand by her burden, carried the only sensible way a cat carries anything.

"Oh. Sorry." Sentra said sheepishly, taking the crystal and holding it up to the light. "Moon Crimson Power." She whispered with an odd sort of half smile.

The crystal twinkled, as if laughing, then flared brightly, engulfing the princess in brilliant red light.

* * *

"M-mom?" Marcus asked. "Mom, something's happening…" 

"Marcus, what-" Minako started, turning to her young son, then stopped, staring at him. He was floating a foot or so off the ground and glowing bright yellow.

"Marcus!"

* * *

"Stephanie, if Chibi-U - Serenity were in trouble, she would have called me, not your tutor screen." Rei explained with forced patience. 

"But Mom-"

"Quiet." Rei ordered, massaging her left temple. "If you must come barreling out of nowhere at me and scare me out of my wits, at least come up with a better excuse. And-"

"Honey?" Jedite interrupted quietly. "Look at our daughter for a second, will you?"

"Why?" Rei demanded, looking up even as she spoke. "She's…"

"Glowing." Jedite confirmed. "Stephanie, dear, are you feeling okay?"

"Yes." Stephanie answered, her eyes riveted to one glowing hand. "Anyone want to explain this?"

"I…" the queen started. "Stephanie, say it."

"Say what?"

"You know what to say already; now say it!"

"M-Mars Ruby Power!"

* * *

"Jupiter Emerald Power!"

* * *

"Venus Opal Power!"

* * *

Mercury Sapphire Power!"

* * *

_Yay! New Senshi! We've got an all-new team of Inners, and we might get Outers, too, depending on how the story unfolds!_

…… _Is anyone reading this? I'm not updating again until I get some reviews!_

_Rawr!_


	4. chAPteR FouR

To Teh Wonderous Tsu-chan- I'm glad you like it. I'm using English – or at least non Japanese – names for the children because 1, they sound cool, and 2, none of them were born in Japan. As for Rei not being with Yuuchirou, I just made it easy on myself and stuck the Inners with the Generals. I was trying to think of husbands and coming up blank, and then I found that one picture of the Inners and Generals as couples, and went with that. So to make it up to you, the new Senshi of Mercury will have a Japanese name. Okay?

To Elara- Yay for the princess of Jupiter! Too bad you're four. A little young for a senshi, sure, but you'll grow up someday. Maybe.

To PyrokeneticFeral- Thank you! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy that you like my story! I'll be sure and read yours as soon as I can, but I'm going into overload, spending the day writing and living on soda and cheese sticks. Not good for your health, let me tell you.

* * *

"Whoa."

"Something like that." Queen Serenity agreed with a smile, remembering the first time she'd transformed into Sailor ChibiMoon.

"I'm wearing a miniskirt." He daughter stated flatly, glaring down at said small garment. "A miniskirt and a cape. Whoever designs these outfits is a total perv."

"Maybe they just like your legs." The queen joked, her smile widening as Sentra's scowl deepened. "What say we go save the day?"

* * *

"Someone please explain what the hell just happened here." Stephanie said as calmly as she could manage.

"Language, dear." Rei admonished, standing and pacing across the dressing room to look her daughter's new threads over. "You just transformed into a Senshi for the first time, and I must say, there have been changes in the outfit since last I wore it."

Changes, indeed; Stephanie's battle outfit consisted of knee-high red boots with purple laces, a red skirt with two thin purple stripes running across the bottom, a purple belt, two large purple bows, a red collar, a purple choker, red shoulder pads, and a pair of spotless white gloves.

"It's certainly interesting." Jedite spoke up. "And as your father, I should force you to wear a trench coat during battles."

"Battles?" Stephanie repeated. "Who said anything about battles? I'm 13!"

"Only a year younger than I was when I took up my Henshin wand." Rei informed her. "In you'll excuse me for a moment, I think I need to call a conference."

"Rei, something incredible's happened!" Queen Ami of Mercury's voice exclaimed, and the blue-haired genius popped up on the comm.

"Which one transformed?" Rei asked, surprised to see the unshakable Ami flushed with excitement.

"Heishi!" Ami responded, not in the least astonished that Rei knew what had happened already. "And your Stephanie? Did she transform as well?"

"Yes, she did. I believe it's time we paid a little visit to Earth, don't you?"

"I'll say." Queen Minako spoke up. "Although my poor Kunzite will probably throw a fit when he gets home. And what about our new Jupiter?"

"If you think for one moment I'm going to let my four-year-old daughter and only child go into battle, you're seriously mistaken." Was Makoto's input. "You'll just have to do without a Jupiter for a few years."

"I'll agree with you there," Ami said. "Elara is much too young to be fighting. It would be best if we waited to involve her until she was Marcus's age, at least."

"Where should we meet?" Minako asked now that the question of Elara had been dealt with. "The usual place?"

"Yes." Rei agreed, nodding.

"The Moon Palace it is, then." Ami decided. "I'll see you all there shortly."

* * *

Heishi wasn't the kind of guy to get excited easily. He took just about everything in stride, and very little got to him. But he figured finding himself in armor halfway through his lessons was as good a reason as any to be surprised, even if his mother seemed to accept it as inevitable.

"Now, Heishi, I want you to remember that as the oldest, you're in charge." Queen Ami said calmly, not the least ruffled by the frenzied activity of the docking bay. "Traditionally, the Senshi of Venus is the leader, but Marcus is much too young to be giving orders. I want you to take care of your new teammates. I wish I could see you there, but I just can't leave right now, so as soon as your father gets here, you can leave."

"Yes, Mother." Heishi agreed, shifting uncomfortably in his new clothing. At least he didn't have a sword; he'd never been much good with one. His skill was in projectiles, not edged weapons, so he was grateful for the set of throwing daggers strapped to his waist.

"Now promise me you'll be careful for me, okay? You're my son and I love you, and I want you to come home safely."

"I will." The prince of Mercury promised, turning at the sight of a small blue blur to his left. "Did you come to see me off, Matthew?" He asked, smiling, as his little sister skidded to a halt just short of bumping into him.

"Of course!" Matthew exclaimed, smiling brightly. She was only nine, and didn't know why her brother was going away, but she did know that as his little sister and the princess of Mercury, it was her duty to see him off. So she held her hands up, silently demanding to be hugged.

Heishi complied, sweeping the blue-haired girl off her feet and planting a wet kiss on her cheek for good measure.

"Here now, don't I get a kiss as well?" King Zoicite demanded, striding over to his family and looking left out. "I'm going on this trip, too, you know!"

"Of course, dearheart." Queen Ami said, giving her husband a hug and kiss. "Take good care of our son for me; I want you both back safely."

"Yeah, Daddy!" Matthew seconded, squirming her way to the floor and immediately jumping on her father. "Come back safely!"

* * *

"Sure are a lot of them." Sentra whispered nervously. "Can we really take them all?"

"We'll be fine." Serenity told her. "As long as you believe in yourself, nothing can stop you. Now, you stay here and wait for my signal, okay?"

Sentra nodded vigorously, feeling the weight of her tiara shift slightly with each jerk of her head.

"Good."

* * *

"Stephanie?" Minako asked incredulously. "You've grown since the last time I saw you!"

"Not really, Aunt Minako," The new Senshi of Mars disagreed, hugging the blond queen fondly. "It's just the outfit. Hello, Marcus."

"Sup, _Beanpole_?" Marcus replied, wrinkling his nose at Stephanie.

"Nothing much, _Rabbit_." Stephanie retorted, wrinkling her nose right back.

"I wonder when Zoicite and Heishi are going to show up…" Rei mused out loud, her eyes sweeping the starry sky in search of a vessel. "How old is that boy now?"

"Twenty, I think." Minako said. "Not exactly a boy anymore. Hey, I think I see them!"

Senshi, new and former, waited impatiently while the private royal shuttle of Mercury gliding to a neat halt not far away and the new Mercury stepped out to meet his teammates.

"Ye-_ow_!" Minako exclaimed appreciatively. "That boy is a looker!"

"Remember your husband." Rei said calmly, stepping forward to give Zoicite a warm hug. "Hello, Zoicite, dear. How's Ami doing?"

"Bogged down with work and loving it." Zoicite answered, returning the hug before bestowing a similar one on Minako. "Mina, dear, please stop making eyes at my son."

"Aw, but it's fun!" Minako protested, laughing. "You didn't tell me he was so cute!"

"I didn't want you kidnapping him."

"Father?" Heishi interrupted softly, clearing his throat. "If you don't mind, I believe we have work to do?"

"Ah, you're no fun." Minako pouted. "Well, this is Marcus, the Senshi of Venus, and the lovely lady in red over there is Stephanie, Senshi of Mars. Our Jupiter's a little young for battle, so you'll just have to make do without her. I'm Minako, queen of Venus, and that's Queen Rei of Mars.

"Now, the fact that you've all suddenly transformed at once can only mean that the Moon Princess - or now she's the princess of Crystal Tokyo - is in danger. It's your job to protect Princess Sentra, so that's what you're going to do. Something is blocking our communication with Earth, so you'll be going in blind, but we're confident you can handle it. We can't go with you, so please keep each other safe, okay?"

"We will." Heishi promised, as did Stephanie. "We should be going now."

"Yeah." Rei said. "You kids have fun." The raven-haired queen smiled despite the tears welling up in her eyes, trying to keep her brave front from crumbling altogether. "Come back soon."

"We will, Mom." Stephanie assured her, not even trying to hide the tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'll make you proud and come back in one piece, so don't worry too much, okay?"

With a small despairing cry, Minako gave in to the mood and snatched Marcus up in a fierce bearhug. "Now, you listen to Heishi and do what he tells you to, Marcus." She said tearfully. "Do me and your father proud and save the day. And... and..."

"Aw, it's not like I'm leaving forever, Ma." Marcus protested, squirming around to wrap his arms around Minako's waist. "You just take care of Dad, and then we'll have a big party for all of us when we get back, okay?"

"O-okay."

* * *

_Oh, the wonders of a tearful farewell scene. Makes you wonder... Will the new senshi come back? Will Heishi be able to keep Marcus and Stephanie safe? Will they make it to Earth in time to make a difference? What are Sentra and Serenity planning?_

_Find out next time, on Silver Moon X!_


	5. cHAptER fiVE

"Where's that damned signal?" Sentra muttered impatiently.

"I don't know." Diana said, sounding amused. "But the new Senshi of the Moon should learn to wait, right?"

"Keep quiet, cat." Sentra snapped. "I didn't ask to be Sailor Moon."

"You're not." Diana disagreed, shifting to a more comfortable position on the cold ground. "You're Sailor Silver Moon. Your mother is Sailor Moon. Two Sailor Moons can't exist at the same time. It's a physical impossibility."

"Thanks for the science lesson." Sentra remarked sarcastically as a bright light flashed off on the other side of the massed shadows. "That's the signal! Let's go!"

* * *

Niku winced as a brilliant flash of light went off somewhere near the palace, blinding her momentarily.

"Your majesty, something's happening!" One of the refugees exclaimed excitedly, waving King Helios over to the windows. "It looks like some kind of battle!"

"Everybody get away from that wall!" Helios ordered, leaving behind whatever he'd been doing and running up beside Niku. "You, too." He added, gently pushing her away from the window. "We don't want anyone getting hurt."

Niku's temper flared momentarily, and she felt her hand reaching for the dagger concealed in the folds of her skirt, but she stopped herself in time.

"As your majesty wishes." She said coolly, turning and stalking away.

* * *

As the only one of the trio with a license, it fell to Mercury to guide their shuttle safely to Earth. He wasn't an exemplary pilot, but he did all right, setting down in the mountains around Crystal Tokyo despite Mars's protests.

"What exactly are we going to be able to do all the way out here?" She demanded irately. "We can't even _see_ the city!"

"Exactly." Mercury said as calmly as he could manage. "And they can't see us. We're seriously outnumbered, so a frontal assault is just plain stupid. You stick to what you know and leave tactical planning to me; I've have eight more years of practice than you."

Mars made as if to argue, but thought better of it and snapped her mouth shut.

"Let's go."

* * *

For shadows, Sailor Silver Moon's opponents were pretty damned substantial. Or their claws were, at any rate. She wasn't exactly used to fighting in heels, or with a friggin' tiara, but she was starting to get the hang of it.

"Silver Tiara Attack!" She yelled, throwing her tiara like a frisbee, cutting through at least three – but no more than five – shadows. The tiara flew back to her waiting hand, slicing neatly through another shadow as it went.

Silver Moon chanced a glance at her mother. Sailor Moon, having had much more practice at this sort of thing, was holding her own admirably, using some kind of wand instead of her tiara. Sentra wondered if she'd be getting weapons of her own any time soon.

"Diana, do I have anything besides a metal frisbee to work with?" Silver Moon demanded, barely dodging a shadow's claws. The cat was watching her back, glowing pink and emitting controlled bursts of energy. "Silver Tiara Attack!"

"Call upon the Earth!" Diana told Silver Moon, blasting the shadow to bits. "The Earth and the Moon are both your protectors and charges, and both will help you if you ask. Place your hand on the ground and call out _Earth Storm Barrage._"

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," Silver Moon groaned, even as she placed one gloved hand on the ground at her feet. "Who names these things? Earth Storm Barrage!"

The ground bucked and heaved wildly, forming sharp blades of dirt and stone, and flung itself at the shadows. To Silver Moon's surprise, the earth ripped through the shadows and tore them to shreds, more effective than she'd dared hope it could be.

The attack was more powerful than her tiara, but also more draining, and she felt substantially weaker for it.

"They're here," Diana remarked cryptically.

* * *

"Priority one is Princess Sentra. Agreed?" Mercury asked as the three reached the outskirts of Crystal Tokyo. "We find _her_ first, and get her to safety if we can. Then we'll figure out what else to do."

"You're the boss," Mars said with a shrug, tugging at the hem of her skirt. "Why do you two get to wear armor, while I'm stuck in a miniskirt and heels?"

"'Cause we're guys," Venus answered. "We'd look funny in skirts. Besides, at least you don't hafta wear _orange_."

"Can we maybe discuss the finer points of battle fashion _after_ we're not all in mortal danger?" Mercury asked quietly, fighting to keep his temper.

"All right, all rea-" Mars broke off in mid-sentence, turning to stare off towards the palace. "There's a huge concentration of negative energy in front of the palace." She reported, suddenly every inch the warrior. "Sentra's over there, fighting, and so's Queen Serenity."

"Let's go," Venus said, leading the way towards their goal. "We don't want her to die before we get there, right?"

* * *

Sailor Moon was loath to admit it, but she'd missed fighting. There was a kind of _rightness_ about battle, a satisfaction she found nowhere except locked in combat with evil. It was a strange sensation, but at the same time, it was natural. She was a warrior as well as a woman, and she'd been ignoring the former side of herself for a long time now.

It was amazing how much she remembered from her days as Sailor ChibiMoon, fighting alongside her mother. She slipped into the old patterns with surprising ease.

"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!"

The attack was just as powerful as it had once been, and her aim hadn't suffered much from lack of practice; a good portion of the shadow army disintegrated in its light.

One of the shadows tried to slip behind her, and she turned to get rid of it, realizing too late that she was exposing her back to the enemy by doing so. She tried to reverse and rectify her mistake, but the shadows had seen the advantage and started closing in.

"Mercury Ice Blades!"

Shards of ice tore into the shadows nearest the queen, followed by a young man in blue armor. The double attack dealt with Sailor Moon's tight situation rather effectively.

"Go help Sentra!" The young man yelled over his shoulder, and two children – a boy in orange and a girl in red – obeyed wordlessly, making for Sailor Silver Moon and the writhing knot of shadow surrounding her. "Are you all right, Queen Serenity?"

"Sailor Moon, please, and I'm fine." Sailor Moon answered, taken aback by the sudden arrival of help. "You are?"

"Heishi," He responded, looking slightly hurt even as he obliterated a shadow that leaped at them.

"_Heishi_? Boy, you've gotten so big since I last saw you!" Sailor Moon exclaimed. "Are you the new Mercury, then?"

"We can talk later, Sailor Moon," Heishi said, politely and respectfully but in a voice that brooked no argument. "Let's get you and Sentra out of here first."

"Excellent plan, Mercury."

* * *

Marcus was having the time of his life, even if he had to have the time of his life while wearing orange and yellow armor.

He, Marcus, Crown Prince of Venus and 10-year-old boy, was being entrusted with the protection and assistance of the Princess of Crystal Tokyo. He was following in his mother's footsteps as a warrior, and he got a kick-ass whip, to boot.

"Venus Star Burst!" Marcus yelled at the top of his lungs, using his whip to scatter glowing stars among his shadowy enemies. The stars burned away the shadows, but had absolutely no affect on Stephanie, who'd run out in front of him.

Stephanie had a big red bow and arrows made of fire instead of a whip. Marcus thought that was just a bit unfair, but he was fine with what he had; he'd never been very good at archery, anyway.

"Hey, Beanpole, behind you!" Marcus called, aiming his whip at a sneaky shadow trying to surprise Stephanie. "Ha, ha, saved your life!"

A burning arrow soared past him, boring into a shadow behind him and disintegrating it.

"Right back at'cha," Stephanie said, sticking her tongue out at him. "C'mon, we gotta get the princess in the palace!"

"Right, Beanpole!" Marcus laughed, tearing through a few shadows with his whip.

Yes, by any interpretation of the phrase, Marcus was having the time of his life.

* * *

_Marcus really likes being a Senshi. And what's up with nobody recognizing Heishi? Did Ami keep him locked up in his room when company came or something?_

_Ack. Enough of that; review, and I'll update again!_


End file.
